


I'll look after you

by JustALittleShipper



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Omega Phil, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleShipper/pseuds/JustALittleShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's heat hits him unexpectedly. Where is Dan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll look after you

Phan - The Alpha Inside

 

Phil took a deep breath as he broke into the outside world and felt cool air on his pale skin. The concert had been a blast! Like usual. But it was always nice to get back into a familiar bed. The omega causally leaned against the stone cold wall and stared up at the stars. 

Phil gasped as sudden heat gripped his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Not now, oh god please not now. 

The omega stumbled forward, groaning in annoyance as he scented his own heat phermones in the air, sending signals out to alphas that he was ready. 

But Phil only wanted one alpha. 

Dan. He had to get to Dan. He was done spending his heats alone. 

Phil ran into the building at the fastest pace he could manage. His surroundings were spinning so his steps were clumsy through the dim corridor. 

By now an alpha should've smelt his phermones in the air. If they weren't bonded, then they would come, hungry. 

Where would Dan be? Phil collapsed as he thought about the alpha. His stomach was becoming more tight and he felt his erection slowly growing, his body begging for attention. 

"There are you." The voice was gruff but smooth and Phil looked up to see it was the guy who had handed him his microphone. 

Phil looked at him with slight horror as he knelt down, closer to him. 

"You smell... Delicious." The man licked his lips and Phil cringed. 

With his omega instincts protesting, Phil kicked out at the man, sending him reeling back into the opposite wall. Phil only had a glance at his face of anger, until the omega locked himself in the cupboard behind him. 

Phil collapsed again, his energy drained by his hormones and his breathing rapid. He felt vibrations from the door as the man mercilessly banged on it, yelling cries of 'Open up!'.

He then realised that the vibrations were also coming from his pocket. His phone. 

Phil dug the device out with sweaty, shaking fingers and pressed the green button. 

"Y-Yes?" He mumbled. 

"Where are you? I can smell you from here." A deep growl came out the phone and Phil sighed in relief. 

"Dan. Dan." He muttered. 

"Phil. How long have you been on the suppressants? The whole place wants to fuck you." Phil whimpered as he heard Dan's words. 

"Too long." He whispered, "Dan, there's a guy..."

Dan interrupted, "I've managed to scare most of these guys off." He paused, "Phil, I'm coming to get you."

Phil surpressed a shiver. "Dan there's someone who's trying-"

The line went dead and Phil heard a threatening growl outside. Punches followed and Phil whined as he began to pant. 

The fighting stopped and Phil heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Phil, its Dan." His voice was low. 

Phil sighed in relief and unlocked the door quickly. Before Dan could say anything, Phil was in his arms, knocking them both to the ground. 

"Dan please." Phil panted as he clung to Dan, desperate as he clung to the last pieces of sanity. 

Dan was struggling to hold himself back, Phil's phermones were so strong thry clogged his lungs and called him forward. 

Slowly, he made himself see sense, even with Phil whining shamelessly into his ear. 

"I don't want to claim you in a closet Phil." He spoke gently, stroking the omegas hair. 

Phil buried his face in Dan's sweaty chest. "Anywhere, anywhere is good."

"Phil."

"I can't take it anymore Dan! I have wanted you for too long. Just take me!" Phil almost screamed into Dan's shirt. 

Dan flinched. This wasn't his Phil. This was an omega, desperate for the pit of loneliness to end. 

"I'll take care of you Philly, don't worry." He kissed the top of Phil's head and the night took them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was cringy! I found this in my notes and decided to tidy it up and post it :) Please leave kudos and comment your opinions! Thanks!


End file.
